Can I?
by bapjuseyo
Summary: Kini Youngjae paham kenapa pribahasa don't judge a book by its cover itu di ciptakan. Jangan sekali-sekali menilai orang dari luarnya. Termasuk Daehyun. B.A.P Daehyun x Youngjae aka Daejae slight GOT7 Jaebum x Jinyoung aka JJ couple.
1. Chapter 1

Dorkyeol proudly present

.

.

.

 _Can I?_

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae

aka DaeJae

rated : M

disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, TS ent. Kecuali Daehyun punya saya *digorok*

warning! Yaoi, Boys Love,

Don't Like Don't Read. Thx

.

.

.

 _Kini Youngjae paham kenapa pribahasa don't judge a book by its cover itu di ciptakan. Jangan sekali-sekali menilai orang dari luarnya. Termasuk Daehyun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _wassup_ Youngjae –ya!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil namanya itu mendengus kesal. Sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangan teman baiknya.

"bisakah kau sedikit lebih tenang?" protesnya. "ini perpustakaan"

Cengiran lebar disertai mata yang menyipit menghiasi wajah lelaki yang ditegur tersebut.

"maaf-maaf. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat bertemu denganmu setelah kau sakit beberapa minggu ini" lelaki yang diketahu bernama Jaebum itu menaruh tasnya diatas meja.

"ya. Dan aku harus mengejar semua tugas –tugasku yang tertinggal. Menyebalkan." Youngjae mengetuk pelan pena yang sedang ia pegang ke kepalanya.

Sedangkan Jaebum hanya membisikkan kata 'semangat' dengan sangat pelan. Mencoba menghibur sang sahabat karibnya sejak sekolah dasar dulu.

"yasudah kalau begitu cepat kerjakan tugasmu. Aku mau numpang tidur disini"

Jaebum segera menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja tepat di sebelah buku –buku yang tengah dijadikan referensi tugas Youngjae.

Lagi-lagi Youngjae mendengus sebal. "cih. Disini itu tempat belajar bukan tidur"

Seketika Jaebum mengangkat kepalanya dan mengambil beberapa buku Youngjae.

"baiklah –baiklah nona cerewet. Biar kubantu kau menyelesaikan semuanya."

Senyum kemenangan terpancar di wajah manis Youngjae

Ternyata bukan hanya Jinyoung –kekasih Jaebum- saja yang bisa menjinakkan binatang buas seperti Jaebum.

Beberapa menit berlalu sembari berkutat dengan puluhan buku serta ribuan huruf, pandangan mereka teralih menuju sumber suara di saat terdengar suara pintu perpustakan terbuka, disusul dengan masuknya seorang lelaki berkulit tan dan berkacamata.

Kedua pasang bola mata itu terus mengikuti arah lelaki itu melangkah hingga ia duduk di arah kanan mereka. Tepat dua meja dari meja yang mereka tempati sekarang.

"siapa dia?" tanya Jaebum penasaran.

"kau tidak tahu?" Youngjae balik bertanya dan tentu dihadiahi gelengan pelan oleh lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya.

"dia satu tahun di atas kita. Setiap ke perpustakaan, aku pasti melihat dia berkutat dengan buku yang bahkan aku tidak mengerti isinya"

"hah? Youngjae yang cerdas ini ada saingan rupanya" candanya.

"tapi, bukankah dia terlihat cukup tampan?"

Jaebum menatapnya heran. "kenapa tidak kau pacari saja sekalian?"

Youngjae menggeleng pelan.

"kurasa dia tidak akan suka bila di ganggu. Dan dia terlihat seperti tidak berminat untuk terlibat dalam hubungan apapun. Dia seperti kutu buku."

"ya! Jangan menilai orang dari luarnya saja. Kau tahu, bisa saja dia diam di luar tapi dia luar biasa dalam hal lain." Jaebum menaik turunkan alisnya. Senyum misterius ia sunggingkan dihadapan Youngjae.

"maksudmu?"

"ya, kau tahu. Ajak saja dia ke apartemen mu. Cari tahu disana"

"kurasa kau sudah gila. Hentikan sikap mesummu itu." Youngjae memukul dahi Jaebum. "jangan sekali –sekali kau rusak Jinyoung dengan pikiranmu itu"

"kau telat selangkah Yoo Youngjae"

Youngjae yang tadinya mengalihkan pandangannya menuju tugasnya kini beralih menatap Jaebum kembali.

"jangan bilang kau.."

"bohong! Hahaha" Jaebum menjulurkan lidahnya. "aku tidak se-brengsek itu sampai merusak pikiran anak polos itu, kau tahu."

Youngjae menghela nafasnya lega. Dia bersumpah kalau Jaebum menghilangkan kepolosan Jinyoung, ia tak akan beri ampun lelaki ini.

Jaebum hanya tertawa renyah melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang panik bukan main.

"ngomong –ngomong siapa nama laki –laki itu?"

"kalau aku tidak salah, namanya Jung Dae –siapa aku lupa" Youngjae terlihat berpikir sejenak. "ah! Jung Daehyun."

"pacari saja kemudian beritahu aku apa dia bermain dengan luar biasa atau tidak"

Canda Jaebum yang dihadiahi beberapa umpatan dan pukulan kecil dari Youngjae.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya berat menuju perpustakaan. Tugas yang tertinggal selama ia sakit benar –benar menguras tenaganya. Ini sudah hari ke enam ia menghabiskan waktu kosongnya di perpustakaan demi nilainya yang kosong.

Sial juga dirinya. Kenapa harus sakit disaat banyak mata kuliah yang mengadakan kuis.

Ia membuka pintu perpustakaan perlahan agar tak mengganggu ketenangan di dalam dan melihat sekeliling.

'tumben sekali tidak ada Daehyun disini' pikirnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan berhari –hari ia mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan kampusnya. Satu –satunya alasan yang membuat Youngjae betah berjam –jam di perpustakaan adalah sosok lelaki itu, Jung Daehyun.

Padahal sebenarnya, Youngjae itu paling anti dengan yang namanya perpustakaan kampus. Ia lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan kota saja.

Tapi kembali lagi ke alasan yang tadi, ia suka memandang wajah Jung Daehyun di kala lelaki itu tengah berkonsentrasi membaca bukunya.

Namun sekarang ia tidak ada disini. Sedikit kecewa, namun apa daya. Demi tugas dan nilai, Youngjae rela menghabiskan sisa harinya di perpustakaan.

Ia meletakkan tasnya di salah satu meja dan berjalan menuju rak –rak buku untuk referensi tugas mata kuliahnya kali ini. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan buku yang ia cari tersusun manis di rak paling atas.

"sial. Kemarin tidak setinggi ini"

Youngjae mencoba menggapai buku itu meski hasilnya sia-sia.

"siapa sih yang menaruh buku setinggi ini" gerutunya lagi sembari terus menjulurkan tanggannya ke rak paling atas hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan mengambil buku itu.

"hey itu milikku!" Youngjae berbalik untuk melihat siapa manusia kurang ajar yang bisa dengan mudah menggapai buku itu bahkan di rak yang paling atas.

"maaf. Aku hanya ingin membantumu mengambilkannya."

Youngjae tersentak. Hampir tersedak permen yang tengah berada di mulutnya.

"Dae –Daehyun –ssi."

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan menyodorkan buku itu kepada Youngjae.

Masih dengan tatapan kebingungan, buku itu kini beralih ke tangan Youngjae. Sekali lagi Daehyun hanya tersenyum kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Youngjae yang mematung.

"Oh Tuhan bahkan suaranya seindah orangnya"

Youngjae menggenggam erat buku di tangannya dan menatap punggung Daehyun yang berlalu menuju salah satu kursi di perpustakaan.

Ia segera menggeleng –gelengkan kepalanya cepat, membawa kembali dirinya ke alam nyata.

Ia kemudian bergegas menuju kursinya tak jauh dari tempat dimana Daehyun sedang berkutat dengan buku bacaannya. Alasannya tetap sama, agar ia bisa menghilangkan penatnya dengan memandang sosok itu.

"ayo fokus Yoo Youngjae."

Youngjae mencoba memusatkan perhatiannya pada kertas –kertas dan buku tugasnya. Tapi matanya terus bergerak melirik lelaki itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Daehyun.

Sesekali ia memukul pipinya sendiri. Mencoba menghilangkan semua delusi yang terlintas di kepalanya. Ia terus mencoba fokus. Tapi nihil. Mata dan pikirannya sudah tertuju pada satu objek.

Jung Daehyun dan semua pesonanya.

"kurasa aku benar –benar menyukai dia"

Ia meletakkan penanya dan menunduk seraya menjambak pelan rambutnya. Pikirannya kacau balau. Di satu sisi ia harus memenuhi tugasnya, tapi di sisi lain, manusia kurang ajar itu selalu mengalihkan fokusnya.

Sedikit kesialan lagi, kenapa ia harus bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

"maaf"

Suara itu lagi

'Yoo Youngjae berhentilah berdelusi seakan –akan kau terus mendengar suaranya.' Pikir Youngjae

"Youngjae –ssi, ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Sontak Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya untuk memastikan apa itu hanya delusinya atau tidak.

"b –bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Lelaki itu hanya diam dan melirik kertas –kertas tugas yang bertuliskan nama Youngjae. Ia kemudian duduk tepat di sebelah Youngjae.

"kau terlihat tidak tenang. Apa tugasnya susah?" tanya Daehyun –lelaki itu-

Youngjae mengumpat dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak tenang bukan karena tugas, tapi karena lelaki yang kini menatapnya.

Youngjae menggeleng ragu namun kemudian mengangguk. "aku hanya –um sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan ini. Iya hehe"

Bohong. Tidak mungkin Yoo Youngjae yang dikenal cerdas bingung dengan pertanyaan sepele yang tertulis di kertas tugasnya.

"boleh kulihat? Siapa tau aku bisa membantu"

Youngjae menggeser kertas tugasnya ke arah Daehyun sembari mengangguk. Ia kemudian diam sambil memperhatikan lelaki berkacamata itu membaca kertas tugas miliknya.

Ia terus memperhatikan wajah tampan Daehyun, mulai dari mata elangnya, hidungnya, rahang tajamnya, hingga ke bibirnya.

'Ya Tuhan cobaan apa ini' gerutunya dalam hati. Ntah ia harus senang di situasi ini atau harus menghindar. Jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang. Ia khawatih Daehyun bisa mendengar detak jantungnya.

Selagi berperang melawan jantungnya, tanpa sadar seorang lelaki tersenyum –hampir tertawa dari jauh ke arahnya sambil mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera ponselnya.

"berani juga kau Yoo Youngjae."

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki tampan terlihat membuka pintu kamar apartemennya, melempar tas nya ke sembarang arah dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang ukuran besar miliknya.

Ia melepaskan kaca mata yang sedari tadi pagi menghiasi wajahnya. Ia kemudian memijat pelan cuping hidungnya yang lelah.

Daehyun –lelaki tampan itu- tampak mengambil ponsel dari saku dan menatap layarnya.

 _10 missed call_

Demi Tuhan. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah.

Hari –hari di kampus saja sudah sangat melelahkan, apalagi di tambah dengan masalah yang kini mengunjungi kehidupannya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya erat –erat. Berharap saat ia membuka mata nanti, semua masalahnya sirna seketika.

Tapi itu semua tidak mungkin.

Sekarang mungkin ia bisa menghindar dari semua masalah itu, tapi ia yakin suatu saat nanti masalah itu akan tepat berada di hadapannya.

Bukan masalah yang cukup serius memang, bukan keluarganya terlilit hutang ataupun pembunuhan yang di lakukan oleh orang tuanya.

Hanya masalah perceraian, kalau kau ingin tahu.

Ia bukan tipe orang yang peduli dengan hal seperti ini.

Ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana nasib adiknya nanti. Adik perempuannya yang masih berada di tingkat sekolah dasar.

Daehyun merasa adiknya terlalu dini untuk menghadapi hal seperti ini.

Bukan perselingkuhan atau pun hal lain yang menyebabkan orang tuanya memilih jalan perceraian. Tapi karena dirinya.

Dulu. Dulu sekali. Ia pernah mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya tanpa sengaja.

Dirinya bukan anak yang direncanakan lahir. Bahkan bukan anak yang di harapkan hadir di dunia.

Ya kau tau. Kalian mungkin bisa bilang ini 'kelepasan'. _If you know what i mean._

Ditambah lagi dengan tidak adanya prestasi melainkan _skorsing_ yang ia dapatkan di masa sekolah menengah dulu.

Merokok di area sekolah, ke _club_ malam, perkelahian yang tak terhitung jumlahnya mewarnai hari –hari Daehyun dulu.

Kemudian, orang tuanya saling menyalahkan mengapa anak laki –laki mereka seperti itu. Semua karena dirinya.

Oke itu dulu.

Ia menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum akhirnya bangkit untuk mengganti bajunya dan mengambil kartu _debit_ dari laci mejanya.

Selang beberapa detik, telpon genggamnya berbunyi, menandakan ada telpon masuk. Ia pun segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"kau sudah disana?"

Terdengar jawaban 'iya' dari sebrang telpon diiringi dengan musik _club_ yang mengalun keras.

"baiklah aku segera kesana. Sisakan beberapa botol untukku."

Daehyun segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan memakai sepatunya dengan cepat

"berpura –pura menjadi orang baik itu melelahkan."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

HAI

Balik lagi bersama yeol disini dengan ff murah kayak gini wkwk.

Dibuat dengan sepenuh hati sambil nontonin semua live B.A.P – crash demi liat adlibnya DaeJae heheheee

Alhamdulillah ada ff baru. Tolong terus terror saya untuk kelanjutan ff ini takutnya saya lupa wkwk.

Chapter 2 nanti ada adegan yang tidak patut ditiru. Jadi saya sarankan bagi yang belum 17 tahun jangan baca yah. Tapi kalo penasaran dan tetep ingin baca, saya ga nanggung/?

SPOILER DIKIT AH

Chapter 2 berhubungan sama ikat pinggangnya Youngjae hehee

Hayoo pikirannya jangan melayang kemana-mana wkwk.

OKEDEH SAMPE SINI AJA CELOTEHNYA.

Monggo reviewnya untuk penyemangat saya /modus/


	2. Chapter 2

Dorkyeol proudly present

.

.

.

 _Can I?_

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae

aka DaeJae

chapter 2

rated : M

disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, TS ent. Kecuali Daehyun punya saya *digorok*

warning! Yaoi, Boys Love,

Don't Like Don't Read. Thx

.

.

.

 _Kini Youngjae paham kenapa pribahasa don't judge a book by its cover itu di ciptakan. Jangan sekali-sekali menilai orang dari luarnya. Termasuk Daehyun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"ayolah Youngjae, temani aku masuk sebentar ya ya?" rengek Jaebum manja kepada lelaki manis di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi hanya menatapnya datar.

"kau gila ya. Untuk apa aku masuk ke _club_ malam seperti ini." Tolak Youngjae –lelaki manis- itu kesal.

Youngjae memang paling anti dengan yang namanya _club._ Ia tak suka musik yang berisik, pemandangan tak senonoh dimana –mana. Terlebih lagi Youngjae sama sekali tidak bisa minum alkohol. Bahkan mencium baunya saja rasanya Youngjae ingin muntah.

Tapi sekarang Jaebum malah memintanya masuk ke dalam tempat terlarang itu.

"sebentar saja tidak apa –apa kan? Lagi pula aku hanya akan mengambil sepatu milik Junho _hyung"_

"ha? Untuk apa? Tidak bisakah kau memakai sepatumu sendiri?" Protes Youngjae sekali lagi. "Meskipun _club_ ini milik Junho _hyung_ bukan berarti kau bisa masuk seenaknya, bodoh."

Jaebum mendengus, "ayolah Youngjae. _Club_ ini tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Ayo buat perjanjian"

"apa?"

"kau temani aku masuk. Aku yang akan mengambil sepatu itu di dalam dan kau bisa tunggu di ruang depan. Aku bersumpah disana tidak akan ada _ahjussi_ mesum seperti yang ada di pikiranmu"

"jangankan disana, temanku saja sudah mesum" ledek Youngjae yang hanya di balas _death glare_ oleh sahabat karibnya itu.

"ya!"

"baiklah –baiklah aku temani. Tapi yang cepat, ya."

Jaebum kemudian bergegas masuk sembari menarik lengan kecil Youngjae. Sedangkan Youngjae harus rela tubuhnya di tarik oleh monster menyebalkan bernama Im Jaebum.

Suara musik yang begitu keras menyambut gendang telinga Youngjae tepat saat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam _club._ Aroma alkohol langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya.

"tunggu disini. Aku akan kembali secepatnya, oke" Jaebum berlari kecil meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih diam.

Jaebum benar. Disini tidak ada _ahjussi –ahjussi._ Yang ada hanya beberapa buah _bar_ beserta _bartender_ nya dan anak –anak muda yang Youngjae yakin usianya belum mencapai angka tiga puluh.

Youngjae berjalan pelan menuju salah satu kursi _bar_ dan membalas senyuman _bartender_ yang menyambutnya.

Ia hanya diam dan memainkan ponselnya sembari menunggu Jaebum. Ia bersumpah kalau jaebum tak kembali dalam waktu dua puluh menit ia akan pulang sendiri dan mencekik leher Jaebum besok.

Pandangannya tak lepas dari benda berbentuk persegi yang ia genggam dengan tangan kanannya. Sesekali ia melirik ke setiap orang yang berjalan mengusik matanya.

Youngjae tersentak saat mendengar suara benturan kaca. _Bartender_ yang menyambutnya tadi meletakkan sebuah gelas kaca di meja _bar_ di dekatnya.

Dengan cepat ia menyambar gelas berisi cairan bening itu dan menenggaknya hinga habis. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"sial. Kukira ini air putih." Ia meletakkan gelas kosong itu dan menghela nafasnya pelan. "kuharap Jaebum cepat kembali."

Ia khawatir. Sungguh khawatir. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa meminum alkohol, bahkan dengan kadar sangat sedikitpun. Tubuhnya otomatis menolak. Ia hanya takut kehilangan kendalinya di kala mabuk. Dan lebih parahnya lagi besok ketika ia bangun ia akan lupa kejadian selama ia mabuk.

Mengerikan bukan.

Youngjae mengumpat pelan di saat ia merasa sedikit pusing. Pandangannya kabur dan perutnya mual. Ia yakin alkohol yang ia minum beberapa menit yang lalu telah memunculkan reaksinya.

Ia berusaha keras membuka ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jaebum. Berlomba melawan rasa pusing yang melandanya. Youngjae kemudian mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya. Bermaksud untuk menelpon Jaebum.

Nihil. Ia yakin Jaebum tak mendengar ponselnya berbunyi karena musik sialan yang merusak gendang telinga ini.

Youngjae mengumpat sekali lagi saat ia benar –benar merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat. Ini salah Jaebum –tidak. Ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Jaebum yang mengajaknya kesini. Tapi salahnya yang minum secara sembarangan.

"dasar bodoh kau, Yoo Youngjae" desisnya pelan.

Ia memijat dahinya, berharap rasa sakit di kepalanya itu sedikit menghilang. Tak lupa umpatan –umpatan kecil masih setia keluar dari mulutnya.

"Youngjae –ssi!"

Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang barusan memanggilnya.

"eo? Daehyun _sunbae_." Youngjae tersenyum. Oke. Sekarang Youngjae benar –benar sedang dalam _mode_ mabuknya. "apa yang _sunbae_ lakukan disini?"

Daehyun yang baru sedetik yang lalu memasuki _club_ sontak kebingungan. "harusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"aku? Menemani Jaebum mengambil sepatu milik Junho _hyung"_ jawabnya. "tapi sampai sekarang ia belum kembali."

"kau terlihat mengenaskan. Ayo kuantar pulang. Biarkan saja temanmu itu"

Dengan cepat Daehyun menarik lengan Youngjae dan menggenggamnya erat.

"bila temannya datang, katakan anak ini sudah pulang, oke?" ucapnya pada _bartender_ sebelum pergi melangkahkan kakinya keluar _club._

.

.

.

.

Daehyun menutup pintu kamar dengan kaki kanannya dan meletakkan Youngjae yang semula ada di gendongannya ke tempat tidur miliknya.

Ya. Daehyun terpaksa membawa Youngjae ke _apartment_ nya karena sepanjang perjalanan Youngjae tertidur dan ia segan untuk membangunkannya hanya sekedar untuk menanyakan dimana rumahnya.

Ia menghela nafasnya sembari menatap wajah damai Youngjae yang tengah terlelap.

"kau tahu Yoo Youngjae. Melihatmu setiap hari di perpustakaan membuatku gila."

Daehyun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Youngjae. Menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi kening lelaki manis itu.

"apa temanmu itu _rival_ ku?" ucapnya pelan. "andai temanmu itu tidak ada pasti aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padamu dari dulu"

Ia tersentak di kala Youngjae bergerak dalam tidurnya. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan meregangkan otot –otot lengannya.

Daehyun kemudian berjalan menuju mejanya dan mengambil ponselnya, duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia menekan layar ponselnya dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya. Menunggu orang di sebrang sana mengangkat panggilannya.

"maaf tiba –tiba aku ada urusan penting dan tidak bisa kesana sekarang."

Ia memutuskan panggilannya –yang sangat sebentar itu- disaat orang di sebrang telepon tersebut telah menjawab pernyataannya.

Pandangannya teralih ketika ponsel Youngjae yang ia letakan di dekat ponselnya tadi bergetar menandakan ata panggilan masuk.

 _Im jaebum_

Lelaki itu –Daehyun- mendengus pelan. "cih melihat namanya saja sudah membuatku kesal." Tangannya terulur untuk membalik ponsel tersebut tanpa berniat mengangkatnya. Ia kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke ponselnya. Mencoba menghilangkan kebosanannya dengan berselancar di internet.

"ugh _eomma._ "

Pandangannya kembali teralih. Kini bukan pada ponsel. Namun kepada Youngjae yang kian gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia terus bergerak tak nyaman di sertai dengan igauan –igauan kecil.

Sontak Daehyun menghampiri dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "kau kenapa?"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke dahi Youngjae bermaksud untuk mengecek suhu badannya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian mata elangnya terbelalak.

"Demi Tuhan Yoo Youngjae. Kau terbakar!" seru Daehyun sedikit _absurd_ saat suhu panas menyapa telapak tangannya.

Youngjae terus mengerang tak nyaman, bergerak –gerak gelisah tanpa memperdulikan pemuda tampan di sebelahnya yang panik tak karuan.

"Youngjae –ya! Kau ada alergi obat?" tanya Daehyun cepat mengingat dulu saat adiknya _flu_ ia membelikan sebuah obat dari _apotek._ Tapi bukannya sembuh, wajah adiknya malah memerah dan sedikit membengkak. Saat itu juga ia tahu bahwa adiknya alergi pada sembarang obat.

Tak mengeluarkan suara apa –apa, Youngjae hanya mengangguk pelan antara sadar dan tidak sadar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun.

" _shit._ Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?!"

Daehyun sedikit tergesa saat mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Men _scroll_ dan memperhatikan bacaan demi bacaan yang tertera di salah satu situs yang ia buka.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Daehyun untuk kembali terbelalak sembari menggumamkan beberapa deretan kata yang tersambung menjadi sebuah kalimat padu. Apa ia benar –benar harus melakukan ini.

Ia menghela nafasnya berat sebelum akhirnya membuka pakaiannya, menyisakan celana pendek yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Youngjae, maafkan aku."

Daehyun bergerak mendekati Youngjae. Kedua tangannya terulur ke arah tubuh kecil itu, melucuti helai demi helai pakaian –kecuali yang menutupi bagian bawahnya- yang menutupi kulit putih susu milik Youngjae.

" _s –sunbae._ Apa yang akan kau lakuan?" lirih Youngjae pelan.

Daehyun tak menjawab. Kini ia malah mengambil posisi berbaring di sebelah Youngjae dan membawa lelaki manis itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"aku tak tahu obat apa yang cocok untukmu. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya ini."

Ia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh mungil Youngjae. Tak membiarkan satu _inchi_ pun memisahkan mereka.

Daehyun bertarung dalam pikirannya, antara akal sehat dan sifat manusiawinya.

Siapa yang tidak tergoda melihat pemandangan yang di sajikan tepat di depan mata seperti ini. Youngjae, pemuda yang sudah lama Daehyun sukai sekarang tidur tepat di sebelahnya dalam keadaan _half naked._

Apalagi melihat wajah manis itu kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kulit putihnya, mata indahnya yang tengah terpejam, hidungnya yang sedikit memerah karena pengaruh alkohol, hingga bibir merah mudanya yang..

Daehyun menelan ludahnya. Demi Tuhan, ia merasa hari ini merupakan hari terberatnya selama beberapa bulan belakangan –selain masalah yang ia hadapi tentunya-.

Pikirannya benar –benar berkecamuk sekarang. Nafas Youngjae itu kini sangat teratur, menandakan bahwa ia sudah sepenuhnya tertidur. Daehyun memaki berulang kali tanpa suara, takut lelaki manis itu mendengar dan bangun dari tidurnya.

Perlahan, Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Youngjae. Hanya menempel, tidak lebih. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apa lelaki itu sudah tertidur atau belum.

Tak ada respon yang tercipta. Hanya hembusan nafas pelan yang menyapu wajah Daehyun.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ciuman ringan itu berubah menjadi kuluman lembut. Sebisa mungkin Daehyun lakukan tanpa membangunkan Youngjae.

Sepertinya sifat manusiawi Daehyun berhasil mengalahkan akal sehatnya sekarang.

Ia mengangkat sedikit rahang Youngjae agar bisa lebih menikmati bibir yang beroles _lip balm_ itu. Tangan kanannya tergerak untuk mengusap punggung lelaki manis itu.

"ngh _sunbae"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Youngjae terbangun dari tidur lelapnya saat sinar matahari menembus jendela kamar, memaksa masuk kedalam indra penglihatannya yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Memandang tembok berwarna putih di sekelilingnya. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak.

'sejak kapan tembok kamarku berubah warna?' pikirnya dalam hati. Ia terlihat bingung dan menganggap dirinya sedang bermimpi dan memejamkan matanya kembali, bermaksud untuk kembali masuk ke alam mimpi.

Sedetik kemudian sepasang matanya melebar, melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri. Wajahnya berubah panik saat tiba –tiba dalam pikirannya terlintas kejadian tadi malam. Ia sedikit ragu karena semalam ia mabuk.

Perlahan Youngjae mengintip selimut yang menutupi badannya sampai dada. Ia menghela nafasnya lega saat mendapati tubuh sucinya masih terbalut pakaiannya yang semalam ia pakai dengan rapih.

Youngjae kemudian mengambil posisi duduk dan menarik nafasnya pelan. _Yeah,_ sepertinya kejadian semalam hanya deretan delusinya yang tercipta saat alkohol mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Pandangannya teralihkan saat seorang pria membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah kanan tempat tidur yang kini ia tempati.

Lelaki itu, mari sebut saja Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk yang bertengger di kepalanya. Tenang, ia memakai pakaiannya lengkap jadi Youngjae tak perlu repot –repot mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Youngjae hanya mengangguk pelan namun matanya tak lepas dari bulir –bulir air yang menetes dari rambut Daehyun yang mengalir ke lehernya.

Lelaki yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk itu berjalan menuju meja dan mengambil sebuah benda.

"ini." Katanya sambil mengulurkan benda itu ke arah Youngjae. "aku lupa memakaikan ikat pinggangmu semalam."

멍~

Rahangnya hampir saja jatuh saat mendengar pernyataan yang di lontarkan lelaki yang kini tersenyum manis di depannya. Dengan cepat Youngjae menyambar ikat pinggangnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"kalau kau mau mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan baju untukmu di atas meja. Cepat keluar untuk sarapan." Ucap Daehyun sambil berlalu keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih mencari jiwanya yang tiba –tiba hilang begitu saja.

Jadi

Kejadian semalam dimana Daehyun melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu itu bukan delusinya?

 _Oh well,_ mari berpikir positif. Mungkin semalam ia membuka ikat pinggangnya sebelum tidur.

Youngjae menggeleng –gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, menghilangkan berbagai macam pikiran buruk yang tiba –tiba mengetuk saraf pusatnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Membasuh dirinya dan memakai baju yang di berikan dengan Daehyun dengan cepat.

Selang lima belas menit ia keluar kamar dan menghampiri Daehyun yang tengah menyantap roti dengan selai coklat sambil sesekali melihat ponselnya.

"P –pagi." Sapa Youngjae sembari duduk tepat di hadapan Daehyun. Sontak lelaki tampan itu menatapnya dan memberikan senyumannya.

"sudah merasa baikan?"

Youngjae mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban yang kembali di berikan senyum manis oleh Daehyun.

"makanlah. Maaf aku tak punya apa –apa selain roti dan selai untuk sarapan."

Sekali lagi Youngjae hanya mengangguk. Ia masih sedikit canggung bila mengingat kejadian yang –mungkin- ia alami semalam. Tepuk tangan untuk Youngjae karena ia bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah mabuk.

"a –ah itu _sunbae_." ia memulai pembicaraannya setelah menggigit rujung rotinya.

Daehyun yang semula menatap ponselnya kini beralih menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan lembut. Bermaksud untuk mendengarkan hal yang ingin disampaikan Youngjae.

Dan hal itu malah membuat Youngjae semakin ragu untuk menanyakan perihal kejadian semalam.

"tenang saja. Aku sama sekali tak berbuat apa –apa seperti yang mengganggu pikiranmu sekarang."

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Youngjae, Daehyun tertawa kecil melihat Youngjae yang tersenyum canggung saat mendengar pernyataannya.

Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin kembali bertanya tapi ia juga sangat ragu.

"ngomong –ngomong, apa yang _sunbae_ lakukan di _club_ semalam?" rasa penasaran lebih mendominasi keraguan yang ada di setiap kata yang akan di lontarkan Youngjae.

Kali ini respon berbeda yang Youngjae dapat. Bukan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah Daehyun, ia lebih memilih untuk diam memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"hanya menghilangkan _stress_." Jawabnya setelah mereka diliputi keheningan selama beberapa detik.

Daehyun menenggak air minum yang berada di dekatnya setelah menghabiskan setangkup roti beroles selai coklat tersebut.

"mungkin aku tak tahu alasan apa yang membuat _sunbae_ memilih _club_ sebagai pelarian." Youngjae meletakkan rotinya di atas piring. "tapi kurasa _club_ bukan tempat yang tepat."

Lelaki tampan itu mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar dan kembali menatap Youngjae yang kini juga menatapnya.

"kenapa?"

" _sunbae_ tahu. Kau di anugrahi banyak kelebihan. Kau pintar, tinggi –" ucap Youngjae. "kau juga memiliki wajah yang tampan." Lanjutnya pelan.

Daehyun bergerak menyamankan posisi duduknya dan tetap diam. Menunggu Youngjae kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"dan kau merusak itu semua hanya dengan pergi kesana dan minum –minum."

Daehyun yang sedari tadi diam kini menatap Youngjae dalam. Mencoba menggali pikiran lelaki manis itu melalui matanya.

Ia menghela nafasnya berat sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "haruskah aku berhenti pergi kesana?"

"tentu!" jawab Youngjae penuh semangat.

Daehyun kembali memasang senyumnya yang beberapa menit lalu lenyap dari wajahnya.

"tapi dengan satu syarat, Youngjae –ya."

Youngjae yang tadinya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah roti yang kini tengah ia gigit sontak menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata _katakan –apa –itu_

Daehyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Youngjae yang sedang mengunyah benda lembut rasa coklat tersebut. Refleks lelaki manis itu sedikit memundurkan wajahnya ke belakang.

"jadilah pacarku." Ucap Daehyun jelas.

"hah?!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

HALOOO! WAW TUMBEN YAH AKU UPDATENYA (LUMAYAN) CEPET

MAAPKEUN GA JADI ADA NAENANYA DI CHAPTER INI HAHAHA. TIBA –TIBA PENGEN BUAT MEREKA PACARAN DULU BARU INDEHOY/?

UDAH BANYAK KAN NIH YA WORDSNYA. MAYAN LAH YA WKWK.

Capslock ga kekontrol man. Huft untung ga typo(?) wkwk

Yang penting ada ikat pinggangnya ya gak! HAHAHAHA

Ff sebelum UN nih. Saya mau taubat dulu sebelum un makanya indehoynya di chapter selanjutnya aja yak wkwk.

Saya juga minta doanya ya untuk kelancaran ujian, snm, serta sbm yang akan saya hadapi beberapa minggu kedepan QAQ semoga saya bisa mengejar impian saya yaa amiin.

Wkwk malah curhat.

Oke saya bukan apa –apa tanpa readers tercinta. Maapkeun kalau berantakan atau gimana gitu ff nya karena sepertinya saya udah lupa cara ngetik gara-gara udah lama ga bikin ff wkwk

Makasih reviewnya ya semua mwamwa AQ CINTA KALIAND

Review lagi? y x ga quy

 _With love,_ makhluk Tuhan paling azoy aka dorkyeol.


	3. Chapter 3

Dorkyeol proudly present

.

.

.

 _Can I?_

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae

aka DaeJae

chapter 3

rated : M

disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, TS ent. Kecuali Daehyun punya saya *digorok*

warning! Yaoi, Boys Love,

adult content /cough

Don't Like Don't Read. Thx

.

.

.

 _Kini Youngjae paham kenapa pribahasa don't judge a book by its cover itu di ciptakan. Jangan sekali-sekali menilai orang dari luarnya. Termasuk Daehyun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lelaki yang berjalan di sebelah Youngjae terus saja mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Tak henti –hentinya bibir itu mengucapkan beberapa pertanyaan yang membuat Youngjae berdecak sebal, seperti

"Siapa yang membawamu pulang?" atau

"apa kau pulang dengan selamat? _Aish_ harusnya aku tidak mengajakmu." bahkan yang lebih parahnya lagi

"kau tidak di culik _ahjussi –ahjussi_ kan?"

Youngjae tak habis pikir dengan sahabat karibnya itu. Dia yang membawa Youngjae ke tempat yang berbahaya seperti itu, tapi dia sendiri yang menyesal.

"berhentilah berbicara Im Jae Bum. Kau membuatku muak." Tutur Youngjae tanpa menoleh. Ia terfokus berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus.

"maka dari itu jawab pertanyaanku, nona manis."

Youngjae hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dasar manusia cerewet, begitu pikir Youngjae sekarang. Rasanya ia benar –benar ingin menjahit mulut jaebum.

"ayolah Jae –a. Jangan membuatku mati penasaran. Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah apabila terjadi sesuatu padamu."

lagi. Youngjae berdecak sebal, "ya, ya. Harusnya kau pikirkan itu sebelum mengajakku kesana."

"baiklah –baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Tapi beritahu aku siapa yang –"

omongannya terputus saat dirinya dan Youngjae berpapasan dengan seorang lelaki berparas tampan dengan kacamata bertengger di cuping hidungnya. Lelaki itu langsung menghampiri sahabat karibnya, Youngjae.

"Youngjae –a. Hari ini aku tak ada kelas. Mau makan?" tanya lelaki itu.

Youngjae menggangguk, "baiklah. Aku akan menunggu di depan gerbang lima belas menit lagi"

Lelaki itu –mari sebut saja Daehyun tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Youngjae yang tersenyum manis. Berbeda dengan Youngjae, Jaebum hanya melongo dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

Jaebum menatap Youngjae serta Daehyun secara bergantian kemudian beralih ke Youngjae lagi. Tatapan matanya seakan meminta penjelasan kepada lelaki kelahiran Januari tersebut.

"ah seperti itu rupanya. Semenjak kejadian berduaan di perpustakaan, kini kalian berdua pacaran?"

Youngjae hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan tanpa melepas senyum manis yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"lalu, saat itu kau di antar lelaki itu?"

"iya." Youngjae mengangguk masih dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"siapa namanya? Daehyun?"

"iya." Lagi. Masih dengan bahagianya.

"kemudian kau tidur dengannya?"

"iya –hey itu tidak benar!"

Jaebum mencibir yang kemudian di hadiahi pukulan kecil di kepalanya.

"kalau begitu aku duluan, Im Jae Bum. Aku mau mengantarkan ini ke ruang dosen dan pergi makan."

Youngjae melesat begitu cepat meninggalkan lelaki bermarga Im yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama bertahun –tahun.

"hati –hati Yoo Youngjae! –" seru Jaebum. " –kau masuk ke kandang macan." Lanjutnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

" _aish_ kemana anak itu. Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat telpon dariku?!" omel Jaebum sambil berkali –kali mengulang panggilannya ke nomor telepon yang sama. Sudah hampir sekitar sembilan kali ia melakukan panggilan telepon tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada yang mengangkatnya.

"kenapa, _hyung?"_ tanya lelaki mungil yang berjalan beriringan di sampingnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap _honey ice cream_ yang ia pegang.

"Yoo Youngjae. Dia sama sekali tidak membalas _chat_ ku. Bahkan di telepon saja tidak di angkat."

"memangnya Youngjae _hyung_ kemana?" tanya Jinyoung –lelaki mungil yang merupakan kekasih dari seorang Jaebum.

Jaebum hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban, "pergi dengan pacarnya."

Beribu –ribu ocehan serta umpatan terus saja Jaebum keluarkan dari mulutnya sambil terus menatap layar ponsel pintarnya. Berkali –kali juga Jinyoung menyuapi _honey ice cream_ miliknya agar Jaebum bisa diam sejenak.

"biarkan saja kenapa Youngjae _hyung_ pergi dengan pacarnya. Kok _hyung_ yang _sewot sih_?" Jinyoung balas menggerutu. "Youngjae _hyung_ kan sudah dewasa. Dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Jaebum menghela nafasnya. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Jinyoung. Youngjae sudah dewasa dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Yah tapi bagaimana dia tidak khawatir kalau orang yang bersamanya adalah Jung Daehyun?

Awalnya memang dia tidak tahu siapa itu Jung Daehyun. Jaebum mencari tahu siapa Jung Daehyun sebenarnya dengan melihat _track record_ Daehyun.

Dan disitulah Jaebum tahu. Daehyun bukanlah orang dengan latar belakang yang baik.

Tinggal sendirian di sebuah _apartement elite_ dengan catatan perkelahian yang tak terhingga jumlahnya, prestasi _nol_ saat duduk di bangku sekolah, dan catatan –catatan buruk lainnya.

Tapi semua itu berubah saat Daehyun telah menjadi mahasiswa. Perpustakaan adalah rumah keduanya. Minimal satu buku ia genggam di tangannya.

Hal itu membuat Jaebum sedikit ragu terhadapnya. Apakah itu hanya sebuah pencitraan semata atau memang sudah berubah sepenuhnya.

Kalaupun memang Daehyun sudah berubah, tetap saja Jaebum merasa tidak nyaman melihat sahabatnya berhubungan dengan lelaki yang memiliki masa lalu yang buruk.

"Bukannya itu Youngjae _hyung?"_ tanya Jinyoung setelah menelan sesendok _dessert_ manis itu.

Jaebum yang semula menatap layar ponselnya beralih mencari kemana arah mata Jinyoung melihat, "loh itu dia."

"hey. Itu Jung Daehyun, kan?"

Sontak Jaebum kembali menoleh ke arah lelaki manis itu, "kau mengenalnya?"

"tentu saja! Dia kan senior tampan yang membuat semua orang kehilangan akal sehatnya." Jinyoung tersipu malu sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangannya terhadap dua orang yang duduk di dalam _cafe._

"dasar bocah ini." Sebuah sentilan kecil Jaebum daratkan di dahi Jinyoung.

"hehehe. Tapi lebih tampan _hyung-_ ku dong." Jinyoung membuat gestur mencium pada Jaebum, tentu tak mencium Jaebum di tempat umum seperti ini.

Jaebum melihat kedua sejoli yang sedang bercengkrama dan tertawa bersama di temani beberapa kue kecil di mejanya kemudian beralih merangkul Jinyoung dan memutar balikkan badannya.

"ayo pergi dari sini. Biarkan saja mereka berdua."

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan sudah Youngjae dan Daehyun menjalin hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Meskipun awalnya sedikit _awkward_ bagi mereka berdua, lama –kelamaan kecanggungan itu berubah menjadi kemesraan yang mereka tunjukan di setiap kesempatan.

Bahkan Youngjae sudah 'berani' singgah di _apartement_ milik kekasihnya.

Daehyun duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan Youngjae yang menyandar di bahunya. Ia mengelus surai hitam milik Youngjae. Menyelipkan jari –jemarinya di antara helaian rambut dan sesekali mencium puncak kepala Youngjae.

"Dae." Panggil Youngjae pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi yang tengah memutar drama kesukaannya

"hmm?"

"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Tangan Daehyun kini beralih mencubit –cubit pelan pipi si manis itu, "kenapa sayang?"

Youngjae bergumam sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "boleh aku tau kenapa kau suka padaku?"

Daehyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan tiba –tiba yang di lontarkan kekasihnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Sedangkan Youngjae hanya memajukan bibirnya sebal. Ugh bisa –bisanya Daehyun mentertawainya.

"mau kujawab?" Youngjae menggeser tempat duduknya untuk menatap Daehyun dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Lelaki bermarga Jung itu menyamankan posisi duduknya dan membalas tatapan Youngjae lembut.

"karena kau membuatku berdebar setiap melihatmu."

 _DANG!_

Semburat merah mejalar di kedua pipi Youngjae dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sedangkan Daehyun malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan menangkup wajah Youngjae. Secara paksa membuat Youngjae kembali membuat _eye contact_ dengannya.

"ini semua salahmu, Yoo Youngjae." Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Youngjae. Mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dan menghapus semua jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Youngjae memejamkan matanya di saat Daehyun mulai mengulum bibir merah muda miliknya. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut berubah menjadi semakin panas dan bergairah. Bunyi kecipak saliva terdengar di setiap sudut ruangan.

Kini Daehyun beralih ke ceruk leher putih milik Youngjae. Menghujaminya dengan kecupan ringan serta dengan gigitan –gigitan kecil yang meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di bagian kanan maupun kiri leher lelaki manis yang tengah mendesah pelan.

Tangan kanan daehyun bergerilya menyusuri setiap _inchi_ tubuh mungil yang kini berada di bawahnya. Membuka dua kancing atas kemeja Youngjae.

"Youngjae –a." Ucapnya setelah melepas pagutannya. "Can i?"

Youngjae hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum malu. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya saat ini. Ia hanya ingin Daehyun sekarang. Semuanya. Semua tentang Daehyun.

Tanpa aba –aba, Daehyun mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membawa Youngjae ke kamarnya. Menutup pintu kamar sebelum akhirnya membaringkan Youngjae di atas ranjang.

Dengan cepat ia melucuti pakaiannya begitu pula dengn Youngjae. Melempar secara sembarangan kain yang sedari tadi membalut tubuh mereka berdua.

Daehyun mulai menindih Youngjae. Kembali mengulum bibir yang telah basah milik kekasihnya. Mengusap perlahan tubuh Youngjae mulai dari bahu hingga turun ke bawah. Dimana bagian pribadi milik lelaki manis itu berada.

Youngjae mendesah di kala Daehyun menggenggam miliknya lembut.

"ahh –Dae."

Daehyun tersenyum saat mendengar Youngjae melenguhkan namanya.

" _ready_?"

Perlahan Daehyun memasuki Youngjae di bawah sana. Sangat perlahan. Berharap si manis tak merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Nyatanya Youngjae malah mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbelah dua. Kristal bening menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Jae maafkan aku. Apa mau aku hentikan saja?" tanya Daehyun khawatir.

Tak menjawab, Youngjae berusaha menarik nafas. Mengisi ruang paru –parunya dengan oksigen sebanyak –banyaknya sebelum akhirnya mengutarakan jawabannya.

"aku tidak apa –apa. Teruskan saja."

Daehyun mengecup sekilas bibir Youngjae sebelum akhirnya menggerakan pinggulnya secara perlahan.

Suasana kamar _apartement_ itu memanas. _Air conditioner_ yang Daehyun nyalakan sebelum kegiatan mereka bedua kini seperti kehilangan fungsinya. Hawa dingin yang di berikan seakan kalah oleh kegiatan panas mereka berdua.

"Dae –ngh." Youngjae mencengkram kuat kedua lengan kokoh Daehyun. "b –bisakah kau pelan –pela –AAH"

Jerit Youngjae ketika dirasa Daehyun telah menumbuk titik yang tepat di dalam sana. Youngjae semakin kuat menancapkan kuku –kukunya pada lengan Daehyun. Dan Daehyun tak memperdulikan lengannya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan di penuhi dengan goresan –goresan karya Yoo Youngjae.

Ia bahkan rela Youngjae memukul atau mungkin mencekiknya –yang tidak mungkin terjadi- karena dia tahu rasa sakit akibat goresan dan pukulan itu tidak dapat menandingi bagaimana perihnya keadaan Youngjae di bawah sana.

Daehyun tahu dia telah menemukan titik yang tepat untuk membuat seorang Yoo Youngjae mengerang lebih keras. Menyerukan nama Daehyun di setiap desahannya. Ia tak memperdulikan Youngjae yang berusaha mendorongnya. Ia malah semakin gencar mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

"J –Jungh pelan –hh pelan."

Desahan demi desahan menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan. Suara decitan ranjang serta bunyi kulit yang bertabrakan mendominasi ruangan bercat putih tersebut.

Lenguhan panjang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua di saat mencapai puncaknya.

Daehyun jatuh di atas Youngjae dan segera menggeser tubuhnya dan menarik nafas panjang. Posisinya kini tepat berada di sebelah Youngjae yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Satu menit berlalu tanpa adanya percakapan yang berarti. Mereka berdua sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Sesekali menyeka keringat yang turun dari tiap pori –pori tubuh mereka.

"Jae." Daehyun menatap Youngjae dari samping.

Si empunya nama hanya menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan tepat dimana Dahyun berada.

Youngjae tersenyum manis dengan nafas yang masih terengah sebagai jawaban.

"aku mencintaimu."

Daehyun beralih mengecup kening Youngjae sekilas dan tersenyum kecil.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Dae."

Youngjae memperkecil jarak di antara mereka berdua. Menelungkupkan wajah basahnya pada dada bidang Daehyun dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kekasihnya. Sedangkan Daehyun hanya mengusap surai hitam milik Youngjae dan berkali –kali menciumnya.

" _second round?"_ tanya Daehyun.

" _just do whatever you want."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Youngjae terbangun dari tidurnya ketika hawa hangat menembus jendela kaca di kamar bernuansa putih tersebut.

Rasanya seperti _de javu_ bagi Youngjae. Ia jadi ingat saat pertama ia terbangun di sini. Di kamar yang sama seperti ini dengan posisi yang sama pula. Yang berbeda hanyalah kini tubuh Youngjae hanya tertutup selimut milik si empunya kamar.

Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang benar –benar kau sukai. Bahkan bercinta dengannya.

Ia tersipu saat kejadian penuh gairah semalam melintas di pikirannya. Bagaimana tubuh _sexy_ Daehyun yang bersimbah keringat memompa tubuhnya habis –habisan. Entah sampai pukul berapa mereka melakukannya. Yang kini Youngjae rasakan hanyalah rasa nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Pandangannya teralih di kala Daehyun dengan kaus putih serta celana selutut keluar dari kamar mandi.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya sambil mengasak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil dan di jawab anggukan kecil oleh pria manis yang masih terbaring di ranjang.

"kalau kau mau mandi, aku sudah menaruh baju di atas meja." Tutur Daehyun. "apa perlu aku temani mandi?"

Sebuah bantal melayang tepat di sebelah Daehyun. Sial. Tidak tepat sasaran.

"kau masih mau menyiksaku?"

Daehyun tertawa, "tentu tidak sayang. Aku kan hanya bertanya."

Belum sempat menjawab, mereka teralihkan disaat _bell apartement_ Daehyun berbunyi. Daehyun mengernyitkan Dahinya. Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini.

"cepatlah mandi. Aku akan melihat siapa yang datang." Daehyun keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya. Meninggalkan Youngjae yang berjuang perlahan mengambil baju apapun yang berserakan di lantai. Apapun itu paling tidak bisa menutupi tubuh polosnya yang tak terbalut apa –apa.

Oke. Kemeja _oversize_ yang tidak _oversize_ apabila Daehyun yang pakai dan _boxer shorts_ yang ia yakin juga milik Daehyun. Cih. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menemukan bajunya sendiri.

Wow. Jadi seperti ini rasanya setelah bercinta. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya terasa pegal. Terlebih bagian bawahnya yang telah berjuang amat keras semalam.

Ia sedikit meregangkat otot –ototnya yang kaku dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat samar –samar terdengar suara debat dari arah luar kamar. Langkahnya berbalik menuju pintu kamar. Mencoba mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di luar tanpa berniat membuka pintu.

Youngjae mencoba mempertajam indera pendengarannya saat ini.

 _Aku menyesal punya anak sepertimu!_

Terdengar suara pukulan keras di sertai suara meja yang bergeser.

Mata Youngjae membulat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di luar?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continued_

HAI SAYANGKU HEHEHHE

Aku tau ini super telat buat update T_T tapi apa daya kemaren –kemaren aku masih sibuk ujian terus ospek juga eanjy tugas numpuk bangeet.

Nih buat kalian udah ada adegan nsfw nya wkwkwkwk

BTW kalian nonton music bank indonesia ga? Omaygat aku gregetan banget sama Daehyun Youngjae duet. Rasanya pengen kawinin langusng ke KUA hadeeh. Gemes banget sih mereka berduaaaa

Btw sebenernya aku sempet kena _writers block_ WKWKWKWK udah buntu banget nih otak. Akhirnya setelah liat moment mereka langsung di ketik aja ff ini. 3 hari selesai.

Yaudah segitu aja cuap –cuap ga penting dari aku

 _With love,_ dorkyeol


End file.
